According To You, Tashi
by jadajmk
Summary: A songfic to the song 'Accoring to you'with Tenten, Tashi I own him, and Neji. Enjoy and review. I don't own Naruto or any of the character, execpt fro tashi.


_I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

I watched as Tashi gave me a look that said I was crap. Total crap.

"You suck" Tashi said in an cold, arrogant tone.

_According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you  
According to you_

"You never thank me for anything I do for you." He lied "Your always late, you look so fat in that outfit you have on right now. What are you a size 9 or something."

The only things I'm ever late with him, is if he only gives me an hour to get ready and drive all the over to where we're suppose to meet at. I do thank him for the things he does for, just not the kind thanks he wants, witch is sex. I'm so not having sex with him.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny,irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

I wish there was a guy that would love me for who I am. A guy that was see as my friends do, funny, sweet. Someone that would think about me, all the time.

_According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
You can't take me any place_

"You also have these really bad mood swing and they really piss me off. Sometimes I don't even want to take you places with me." Tashi said, trying to make me feel bad about myself.

I wanted to say "if you don't want to take me places then don't. Getting mad when you flirt with other girls isn't having a mood swing.", but instead I just held me toung. All he wants is a reaction and I'm not going to give him one.

_According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with it  
According to you  
According to you_

" Tenten, you tell awful jokes and what kind of name is Tenten anyway. Are you paying attention to me, you never pay attention me when I'm trying to help you. No other man besides me is going to put up with you." Tashi said.

I could tell he was starting to get highly irritated, because I hadn't given him a reaction yet.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,incredible  
He can't get me out of his head_

I want a guy that would call me beautiful in front of people, not whisper hot shit or hot stuff in my ear and then try and slap my ass. Um, no thank you.

_According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

I want a guy that thinks I'm everything he ever wanted, that thinks I'm funny, not stupid. Someone who thinks I'm irresistible.

_I need to feel appreciated  
like I'm not hated  
Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay_

I want to feel appreciated, not hated. Sometimes I wish Tashi would see me like I wanted him to.

_According to me  
you're stupid  
you're useless  
you can't do anything right_

Well guess what Tashi you a usless, hatful, bitch. If can't do anything right, then neither can you. You're the one that sucks.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head_

I started thinking of guys that see me in a good way, not the way Tashi thinks of me. Then I after a lot of names, I came up with neji.

_According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you [you, you]  
According to you [you, you_]

Neji did say that I was funny one time when I made a joke, during practice. He also said that I wasn't ugly, when he heard Tashi call me a hot mess. I think I could be everything Neji ever wanted. What could I possibly have to lose by leaving Tashi.

_According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right_

Why should I sit here and let Tashi talk to me like I'm crap, cuase I'm not.

"You know what Tashi? I don't have to take this from you and I'm no going to let you make me feel bad about myself. Anyway, if I'm so bad and if you think you find somebody better than me, then go ahead, cause we're over. Bye." I said confidently, as I walked out the door and to our training spot in the forest.

When I arrived at the forest I found Neji punching a tree and maybe I forgot to mention this, but he's shirtless.

"What are you doing here, it's your day off." Asked Neji

"Nothing really. I just broke up with my boyfriend and I need something to keep me busy." I answered.

"I'm sorry." Said Neji, not even looking at me

"I'm not. He treated me like crap."

"I know. I'm glad you broke-up with him, he didn't deserve you.' Neji said.

"I know, I was way too good for him." I said in a joking maner.

"Wow, Tenten that was really arrogant." Said Neji, in his normal everyday voice.

"I was trying to be more like you, Neji" I said with laughter in my voice

"Tenten, that wasn't funny." Said Neji, in a very serious tone.

"Sorry'' I apologized. "you wanna go out to eat tonight at like 8:00?" I asked, in a very normal, almost as if I hadn't asked my teammate out on a date

"Yeah, I guess." Said Neji, in his 'I'm so cool' voice. " I'll pick you up at 8:00"

"Okay bye. Oh, and we're going to Starbucks (I JUST HAD STARBUCKS, YOU SHOULD TRY THEIR ICED COFEE) for our date." I said as I walked away.


End file.
